Talk:Confederate States
Wouldn't the CS consider Houston as part of Texas and so have only 14 states? ML4E 02:54, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Are we going to need to hit this fan-ficcing fool with the ban stick? Turtle Fan 09:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Only if he starts up again. TR 16:58, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::All right. He sure made a mess on his maiden voyage. Turtle Fan 20:19, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, yeah. TR 03:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe he was a hit-and-runner, and we've seen the last of him. Banning as punishment loses all its satisfaction when the offender doesn't intend to return anyway. Turtle Fan 03:48, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I suspect he's gone. Most fan-ficcers are offended when we don't treat their irrelevant ramblings like gold. TR 05:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. ::::::Oh, I enjoy the snobbishness with which we the ruling class dismiss such things. Turtle Fan 05:52, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't call it snobbishness, just good management. If we were running a web site dedicated to fan fiction, then I'd probably at least consider some of the ideas he put forth. TR 07:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh it's very appropriate. The description of how they're "offended when we don't treat their irrelevant ramblings like gold" does amuse, though. Snobbishness may not be the right word; I was having difficulty coming up with one that got across what I wanted it to, and sort of settled on snobbishness. Turtle Fan 19:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Gotcha. TR 23:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Southern Victory section The SV section is pretty undernourished, especially compared with the parallel section in the U.S. article. This would be a good nominee for "Articles that need tightening up." TR 18:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :We could put back all the horseshit about the illegality of whistling Dixie (an expression I haven't used in quite some time) to stretch it out. :Seriously, though--You're right. Now if only that category had taken off and become viable. Well no time like the present, eh? :We should give it a more concise, efficient, official-sounding name. How about "Substandard Articles" or "Articles In Need Of Improvement"? Turtle Fan 19:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Articles in Need of Improvement is good. We should find a way to get that info into the article proper. A template might be just the thing. TR 00:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's how the tinpot tyrants at Wikipedia do it. Turtle Fan 04:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::It occurs to me that you have suggested in the past that whole categories could stand work, including Darkness. We might consider a parent category for such categories. TR 15:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah. It would probably be most useful for noobs. We had that one guy last month who was cranking out Derlavai articles--He hasn't been here in a while. Turtle Fan 17:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) The CSA is a category unto itself now, so this article doesn't need to be in the Countries category. TR 14:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) CS in Fort Pillow Do we need a section as it pertains to FP here? Since FP is set in OTL, the CSA's role is sort of incidental background stuff. The fate of the ACW didn't rise or fall on FP, either. TR 21:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so, unless you want to do an in-depth description of how the CS as such was involved at Fort Pillow. If so, that would be out of place in the overview intro. Turtle Fan 21:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) CS in Worldwar section So I didn't realize that this Worldwar section got dropped into this page in April of 2016. It's not about the Confederacy, it's about the southern United States. It's one souther's fantasy about why the "South" is doing well. And actually, I don't think anything in the series supported Mutt's uninformed opinion. It's not necessary. TR (talk) 21:23, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :Wow. What an obnoxious section. How it just takes multiple outrageously baseless fiats as given. Let's delete. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:35, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :I haven't read any of the WW series but this seems irrelevant to an article about the CSA. ML4E (talk) 00:15, December 23, 2017 (UTC)